


Touch

by MomentsAway



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsAway/pseuds/MomentsAway
Summary: Fuu wants to learn more about The Bliss





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Had some issues writing porn a few years back, so after trolling the kink memes on LJ, I found the prompt "Fuu masturbation please." I don't usually write solo, so I took the challenge and here's what came of it.
> 
> Also, titles are the hardest part of writing >_<

She really didn't see what the big deal was. Mugen was always referencing his exploits with himself (and everyone else he could get his grubby hands on for that matter), and while Jin never spoke of it, Mugen reported that even the stoic samurai indulged every now and again. Her questions about how he knew this to be a fact were fervently avoided or ignored.

 

She thanked the gods for the hundredth time that her yojimbo's reckless fighting had finally paid off and made some money. The inn they were staying in was nice and she finally had her own room, albeit small and cramped.

 

Settling more comfortably into her futon, she spread her legs and sighed. This wasn't the first time she had touched herself, but it was certainly the first time she did it with a specific sexual intent. Mugen once tried giving her explicit details about what it was like to come before Jin gave him The Glare of Doom and all talk on the matter ceased. From what Fuu gathered, it was bliss she was missing out on.

 

The tiny room was stiflingly warm and her nervousness wasn't making it any cooler. Her heart was racing and there was an unexplainable heat wafting from between her spread legs. The more she thought about what she was doing, the hotter she became. A smile grew slowly on her lips as she let her eyes slide closed and set her attention fully on the task at hand.

 

Moving her fingers deftly over her breasts, she let them dance around her nipples, pinching them gently when they hardened. Recalling one of Mugen's many tales, she stuck two fingers in her mouth and laved them with her tongue.  Bringing the wet digits back to her breast, she rubbed them over the sensitive tips of her nipple while her other hand began mimicking its counterpart. 

 

Pleasure began to bubble in her belly, spreading enjoyable, almost uncomfortable warmth throughout her body. Her skin was hypersensitive and she was aware of everything that it touched; the soft material of her yukata open  beneath her, dark hair weighing heavily over her shoulders, the air pressing against her. She exhaled softly as her hands continued their feather light exploration of her body.

 

The softness of her own skin amazed her and she found her hands tracing each contour and slope of the curves under them. Intrigued by her own hips she flattened out her palms and slid them further down. 

 

The hair of her pubis made her blush. She'd heard from Mugen and even some of the women she'd worked with in the tea houses that some girls shaved down there. Always put off by the unnaturalness of the idea, Fuu would grimace and unconsciously cross her legs.

 

Her fingers found their way through the dampening curls and she let out a loud gasp when she brushed over her most sensitive spot. Her breathing caught in her throat and she knew, instinctively, that this was where bliss was.

 

Patience was not really a strong point, but Fuu calmed herself and let her fingers wander lower. She blushed deeper as she felt her own wetness and felt a giggle slip past her lips. She'd made herself this eager and hadn't yet had to resort to naughty images, as Mugen did.

 

She slipped the tip of her finger inside herself and was further amazed at her own body. The heat was searing and her muscles were clenching around her tightly, grasping for purchase. It was then she noticed that her hips were lifting slightly off the futon and the moans she thought were in her head were being vocalized quiet loudly.

 

Adding another hand, she stroked her sweet spot again and pushed her finger in deeper. Her legs opened wider to accommodate her hands and her back arched.  She prodded her opening tentatively with another finger and smiled when it slipped in snugly with the first. She pressed a little harder on the nub of pleasure with her other hand, moving her finger in circles and praying she wouldn't lose total control of herself.

 

Her pace quickened as her mind supplied her with a slide show of images.  Nothing seemed in focus, instead flashing brief shots of limbs entangled and bodies pumping erratically. She was panting hard and riding her own fingers intensely. Orgasm caught her by surprise and she cried out as the waves of pleasure crashed over and around her. All sounds were muted by the pounding of her heart and the thump of her pulse as her body convulsed around her fingers in frantic spasms.

 

She didn't remember falling asleep. She assumed she passed out from The Bliss.  It would be the next morning before she realized the subjects of her vivid fantasies were her traveling partners.


End file.
